


Yoo Can't Hide

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Don't get caught, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Her heart was pounding a mile a minute.She placed a palm across her mouth and tried to silence her breathing.Everything grew silent.Shin-Ae screwed her eyes shut.





	Yoo Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino.

Bare feet slapped harshly against the polished floorboards.

 

Rushing through the hallways she saw her daughter standing in the middle of one of them.

 

She ran forward and scooped her up into her arms. 

 

She held the small child securely to her chest, a panicked expression on her face.

 

“Oh god. Oh god.” She whispered softly. 

 

She shifted the girl in her arms and looked into her eyes. “Where’s your brother?” She asked.

 

The child shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, clutching her mother’s shirt in a vice like grip.

 

Shin-Ae moved forward, legs moving faster, frantic in searching for her son.

 

A force collided with the back of her knees and turned around to the face of her five year old son, a worried look on his face. “Won Gi.” She sighed in relief.

 

She kneeled down and gestured for him to quickly climb onto her back.

 

She stood back up and hurriedly made her way to her bedroom and set both her children on the floor.

 

“Mommy, I’m scared! What if-” Shin-Ae covered her son’s mouth.

 

“Shh. We have to be quiet, Won Gi.” Shin-Ae pleaded.

 

Just then, they heard rummaging coming from downstairs, the kitchen to be exact.

 

She was running out of time.

 

She looked at both of her children. “I want the both of you to stay here and hide under the bed okay? No matter what, don’t come out. Can you do that for mommy?” 

 

The brother and sister looked at each other and turned  back to their mother, nodding firmly.

 

“Okay, good.” She ushered them under the bed and quickly left the room.

 

“Won Gi. Where’d mommy go? I thought she was going to stay with us?” The small voice of his sister made him look at her.

 

Her big green eyes looked into scarlet ones. She shifted uncomfortably.

 

“It’s okay. I think mommy went to hide too. Don’t worry, your big bro will protect you.” He smiled reassuringly.

 

She nodded slightly.

 

They didn’t know how long they were under the bed but the opening of the bedroom door made them freeze and look at each other wide eyed.

 

Won Gi grabbed his sister’s tiny hands. He looked to the side of her and saw that her sock-clad feet were peeking from under the sheets that hung to the side of the bed.

 

He was about to tell her to pull her feet in when her body began to be pulled from under the bed.

 

His grip on her hands were tighter. 

 

His sister began to squeal.

 

“Maire! Hold my hand tighter!!” He shouted over her squeals.

 

Won Gi tried to give resistance, tugging on her arms but he too began to be pulled from beneath the bed.

 

Soon, he too began to scream along with his sister.

 

* * *

 

Shin-Ae’s heart dropped when she heard the squealing of her children.

 

She was squatting in the darkness of the wardrobe she placed herself into.

 

Her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

 

She placed a palm across her mouth and tried to silence her breathing.

 

Everything grew silent.

 

Shin-Ae screwed her eyes shut.

 

Her poor children.

 

She heard footsteps making their way to where she was hiding.

 

The hair on the back of her neck began to stand up.

 

The footsteps came to a halt.

 

The doors to the wardrobe were pulled open and the light from outside filtered in.

 

“Game over.”

 

Shin-Ae opened her eyes and saw Yeong-gi with the children, Won Gi on his shoulders and Maire in his arms.

 

“I.” Yeong-gi started, wiggling his eyebrows. “Am the master of hide and seek.” He said haughtily.

 

Shin-Ae groaned. 

 

“Fine you win. You were right.” She laughed, coming out of the wardrobe and stretching.

 

She stared at Maire and Won Gi. “How did you guys get caught? I thought I hid you well.”

 

“I saw Maire’s socks sticking out from under the bed.” Yeong-gi answered for them, ruffling her orange hair, identical to his.

 

“Yeah! And then daddy dragged me and Won from under the bed, like voosh!” She included, making arm swinging motions.

 

Won Gi giggled. “Yea! He’s so strong! I tried to pull Maire back, like tug of war, but I lost.” He rested his chin on his father’s head, pouting a bit.

 

Shin-Ae tip-toed and smoothed her son’s chocolate locks. “Don’t worry, when you get older you’ll be big and strong just like daddy.” She smiled.

 

Yeong-gi leaned down and placed a kiss to Shin-Ae’s lips. “I’ll collect my reward for winning later.” He said with a knowing look.

 

“Yea, yea.” She playfully rolled her eyes, taking the three year old Maire from Yeong-gi’s arms.

 

“Who wants ice-cream?” Shin-Ae asked.

 

A chorus of Me’s reached her ears.

 

She shook her head. “I was asking the kids.”

 

“Ice-cream! Ice-cream! Ice-cream!” Won Gi chanted, using Yeong-gi’s head as a makeshift drum.

 

“What can I say? I’m a child at heart.” He smiled, following his wife and daughter to the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.
> 
> The names I chose for the children were from a list of names quimchee gave that had what Nol and Kousuke as well as Shin-Ae would name their kids.


End file.
